plus size princess
by mmenagv
Summary: traduccion... bella tiene sobre peso y se muda a forks donde conoce a edward mejor conocido como el chico malo... talvez tenga lemmon...
1. 1 little piggy

agradezcooo a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme subir una vez mas una historia de ella=D y pues espero y les guste.

cap 1. little piggy

Bella Swan, vestía con su gran sweater favorito de color verde, fue hacia su camión rojo que su papa le había regalado cuando llego a Forks, Washington este fin de semana.

"Oye, no es esa la hija del jefe de policía?" oyó que preguntaban mientras caminaba por los pasillos cuando se dirigía a su aula.

"Obviamente, ella es la hija de un policía-" Uno de ellos contesto. Interrumpiendo a su amigo.

"Sí, se nota que se ha comido todas las donas, hermano." Puso el dedo en la nariz, y lo levantó haciendo como un cerdito. El niño con el pelo rojo sucio se echó a reír-en realidad fue más como una risita. Una risa que las niñas con tutú tenían cuando su padre les hacía cosquillas.

bella se puso roja y abrazo con más fuerza sus libros. "Miren a la cerdito Ella debe estar cansada de tanto caminar." Una niña con el pelo rizado y corto y una voz nasal, dijo a sus dos amigos. Se rieron pero más bien sonaba como si tuvieran un grave caso de hipo.

"estuvo buena esa Jess, me gusto." Dijo el joven de pelo rubio platinado.

- lo sé. Es como... mi cerebro es como... es como... bueno, yo realmente no sé lo que es. "su risa hipo se calmó un poco.

"como sea Jess. Vámonos, vamos a clase." Dijo una de pelo rubio rojizo mientras hacia a un lado su largo y brillante pelo por encima de su hombro. Mientras las otras dos chicas la seguían.

"Genial". Los ojos de Bella picaban en lágrimas, pero ella se negó a dejarlas salir no dejaría que la vieran llorar y se rieran de nuevo de ella.

Ella levanto su barbilla como su abuela y padre le habían dicho y se dirigió a su clase con el Sr. Banner.

*()()*

"a la hora del almuerzo fue posiblemente la peor idea que se haya creado en la historia del hombre. Quiero decir, ¿realmente necesitamos comer?" Bella susurró en voz baja mientras caminaba detrás de los demás estudiantes.

Ella sostuvo los brazos sobre su estómago mientras caminaba en la línea. Ella cogió una Pepsi, pagó por ella, y salió de la cafetería.

"Hola cerdito! ¿Dónde están tus donas? ¿tu papa nos las quizo compartir?" dijo un joven estudiante de segundo año. Mientras las mejillas de Bella se ponían de un rojo intenso, salía hacia el pasillo.

Allí, dejó salir algo de su frustración mientras gritaba y daba de patadas a un local. Al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y los sollozos de su cuerpo atormentado.

"Dios maldigo a esos idiotas!" grito mientras pateaba la pared. "¡Ay!" -gritó, y cayó al suelo. Contuvo el pie en sus manos, y suspiró. "Esto es una mierda." Dijo Finalmente, secándose los ojos.

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Miró hacia unas aulas vacías, y finalmente llegó.

La biblioteca.

No era ningún secreto que Bella amara los libros, y disfrutara de la lectura en su tiempo libre. Había por lo menos 3 estantes en Phoenix, y 2 y ½ en Forks. Bella sonrió la misma sonrisa que ponía al poner un pie en una librería o biblioteca.

Bella entró, y exploró el lugar, mirando la amplia gama de títulos que la escuela mostraba. Ella hizo una lista mental de todos los libros que leía.

Por último, se dejó caer en una silla, y aunque ella estaba feliz por sentir todo el confort de los personajes de ficción aun sentía un ataque de llanto por lo sucedió. Ella empezó a hablar con ella misma tranquilamente para poder calmar sus nervios.

"Está bien Bella. No lo decían en serio. Todo esto es solo una pesadilla horrible, y yo voy a despertar en mi vieja cama, y mi mamá me hará waffles, y salchichas para el desayuno." Ella parecía sentir un poco de consuelo al pensar en eso, su respiración disminuyo a un ritmo razonable y su rostro-finalmente dejo de sentir las lágrimas.

Escucho la campana sonar e hizo una mueca de dolor. Pero aun asi se levantó y camino por los pasillos que estaba lleno de estudiantes. Ella trato de mantener su cabeza levantada, pero no ayudo en nada cuando vio a una chica de primer año caminar a su paso y empujarla al baño de hombres.

"¡Miren! la cerdito quiere ver un pene! Dios sabe que nunca vas a ver uno de todos modos!" la joven que la había empujado reía histéricamente. Bella miro a su alrededor y vio que Los estudiantes observaron todo y se reían también. La cara de bella estaba de un rojo que hasta parecía un camión de bomberos y podía sentir las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos. "Aww… la pequeña cerdito va a llorar?" dijo la joven mientras sonreía cruelmente.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, la gente sólo empezó a reir.

Bella se sentía mal del estómago, por no haber comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar sus mejillas mientras corría hacia la lluvia, la gente reía mientras ella pasaba.

"atrapen ala cerdito!" gritaron mientras los del último grado la perseguían. Ella lloró, y salió corriendo a su camioneta. Buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves, pero terminó por caerse en la acera.

Ella estaba allí, llorando bajo la lluvia, en un charco de la acera. Escucho que sono el timbre pero aun así los demás seguían riéndose de ella.

Bella finalmente se levantó, le dolía el tobillo, pero aún así llego a su camioneta. Allí, se golpeó al volante, y trató de mantener las lágrimas.

Después de estar una hora allí, prendió su camioneta, y se dirigió a su casa. Ella trataba de mantener sus lagrimas que amenazaban en salir. Bella se sentía mal del estómago. Se levantó y se fue hacia el lado del pasajero. Ella se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a ellas, pero no sentía nada.

"Odio estar aquí." Ella gimió, prendiendo el coche de nuevo.

*()()*

"Mamá, odio estar aquí." Bella sollozaba en el teléfono. Estaba tendida en su cama, con su almohada cubriendo su cara.

"Izzy, no puedo oír ni una sola palabra que estás diciendo." Renee Dwyer dijo a su hija.

"Lo siento". Bella lanzó la almohada en el suelo, junto al armario. "Odio estar aquí. En serio realmente odio este lugar"

-Ya lo sé cariño. Pero mira Phil y yo estamos de viaje ahora mismo. Y sabes que yo estaría más que feliz de regresar a Phoenix contigo. Pero hiciste una promesa Izzy. Lo Prometiste "

"Lo sé, lo sé, mamá. Pero realmente es estresante."

"¿Como te llaman?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Los niños en la escuela. En la vieja escuela te llamaban trasero de manteca. ¿Qué es esta vez?" Renee dijo, casi con rabia.

"cerdito". Se enjugó la silenciosa lágrima que había caido en su rostro.

"Ah ... es ... lo siento hija. Pero sabes que-si solo…"

"No lo puedo creer! Esto otra vez? Yo lo he probado antes, mamá. Y no funcionó. Así que deja de tener esa idea de una dieta , ¿vale? No va a funcionar!" -le espetó, y lanzó el teléfono al armario abierto. "¡Dios! Odio a la gente!" ella se quejó, antes de tirar las sábanas sobre sus ojos.

Era medianoche, y Edward Cullen se estaba despertando. El medio abrió los ojos, y sentí una opresión familiar en sus bóxers. Se volvió a su lado, y gimió. "¡Mierda! Hoy no!" , a él le gustaba el hecho de que su flujo de sangre fuera normal, pero lo que no le gustaba era el hecho de que él se pusiera duro todo el tiempo. Sí, él era un adolescente... pero a veces, era cansado que fuera todo el tiempo. Y pensar en baseball no siempre funcionaba.

Edward levantó sus brazos, y los puso en su grueso pelo bronce.

"acaso yo?" -preguntó el techo, levantando la ceja. "Oh, qué demonios." Se levantó y pasó por encima de la ropa sucia, cajas de CD, CD's, de paquetes de condones (aún sin usar) y varias cajas de pizza. Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, encendió la ducha, y se examino a sí mismo en el espejo mientras que el agua se calentaba.

Tenía las cejas gruesas, que se establecieron sobre los ojos verdes (al igual que su padre, bastardo). Su nariz era grande, por todas las peleas que se veía involucrado. Vio varios cortes en su mentón y mejillas. Edward incluso vio la cicatriz de cuando él tenía 11 años. Hey-Newton debió de haber ido con el aunque fuera su cumpleaños. Se examino sus dientes y lengua. "Soy un hijo de puta desagradable." -Murmuró, antes de quitarse sus bóxers, y entrar en la ducha.

Él empezó a lavar sus brazos, y comenzó a cantar una canción que escuchó en el coche de su madre, ayer, muy pegajosa. Canto fuera de tono y haciendo locas expresiones, incluso poniendo palabras como "coño" y "polla" en las partes que no se sabía.

Seco su cuerpo y su pelo. Y Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y se puso delante del espejo.

"Hey Ed.". Esme entró en su habitación, y suspiró al ver el lío que estaba su cuarto.

"Hola, mama".  
"¿Qué demonios está haciendo, Ed.? Dijo mientras agarraba una caja de pizza, y la dejaba caer en el suelo.

"¿Qué aspecto tengo? Peinando mi pel ...", dijo en broma, y peinándolo todo de vuelta.

"Ja, ja. Ve a la cama. Que tienes escuela mañana." dijo, mientras empujaba a su hijo a su cama.

"Pero... mamá ...", se quejó como un niño, "yo no quiero ir a la escuela!"

"Me importa una mierda, ahora vamos!" ella se rió cuando se cayó sobre su rostro en la cama. Ella agarró la parte superior de la toalla y la arrojó en el suelo. Se volvió, y puso una mano en su pene, y en su trasero tapándoselo.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" -gritó.  
"Ve a la cama, ¿entiendes?" tiró la toalla en su regazo, y salió, cerrando la puerta.

"no puedes tomar la toalla de un hombre desnudo para decirle que vaya a la cama!" -gritó tras ella.

"ve a la cama, Edward!" dijo de nuevo mientas cerraba su puerta.

"quitándome la toalla…patrañas..." Edward murmuró, casi infantilmente cuando tiró su toalla sobre su silla de escritorio.


	2. 2 princess isabella

Cap.2. princesa isabella.

Bella, aun mostrando sueño en sus ojos, se levanto para seleccionar su ropa para ese día. Finalmente sacó un suéter marrón y un par de pantalones vaqueros. Ella se sentó en su cama y poniéndose sus zapatos lentamente.

"Bella! Llegaras tarde cariño!"grito, su padre, Charlie desde las escaleras.

"ahí voy papá!" ella suspiró, mirándose en su espejo una última vez y abrió la puerta.

Cuando llegó al comedor de la cocina, su padre estaba sentado en su silla, leyendo el periódico. Mientras comía una dona de 'The Donut Hole'.

"Hey cariño. Ahí las donas están en la caja agarra unas." Comentó mientras cambiaba de página.

"No gracias papá, dijo recordando lo que le habían dicho ayer "

"¿segura cariño? el Desayuno: es la comida más importante del día. " Dijo. charlie mientras mordía su dona. Bella vio como la jalea caia por un lado y manchaba el periódico. "Joder." murmuró, tratando de quitar la mancha pegajosa.

"No gracias papá estoy bien". Ella volvió a decir aun recordando lo que le dijeron los niños.

"Bueno, al menos agarra una pop tart*(es una tarta horneada con mermelada adentro) o algo". Dijo mientras ella se dirigía ala puerta.

"Uh-no gracias Papá! Estoy bien!"dijo al cerrar la puerta. "acaso no puede ver que ya estoy demasiado gorda?" gimió ella, mientras subía a su camioneta. "odio esta camioneta!" golpeó el volante con su puño y ponía la reversa.

*()()*

"Vamos cariño. esTiempo que te levantes". Esme dijo dulcemente a su hijo que aun estaba dormido. Ella puso su mano sobre su mejilla y le sacudió su hombro. "Ed. levantate." Ella finalmente lo regañó.

"No!" murmuró, como un niño y mientras se ponía la cobija sobre la cabeza.

"joder, Edward. ARRIBA! AHORA!"le gritó y sacó las mantas fuera de su cuerpo.

"MAMÁ!" dijo Furioso, al sentarse. "Estaba tratando de dormir".

"Bueno, es tiempo de ir ala escuela". Ella abrió su armario y comenzó a lanzarle ropa en su cama.

"Creo que yo puedo vestirme -"

"Confía en mí cariño no puedes". Interrumpió Esme mientras agarraba los zapatos. "Tengo que irme a trabajar ahora, pero quiero que vayas a la escuela, entiendes. No quiero recibir otra llamada porque no fuiste ala escuela y que te van a suspender entendido?." Dijo Ella mientras miraba a Edward, el cual se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Estoy hablando en serio!"

"esta bien mamá! Sólo deja de gritar. Algunas personas están intentando dormir, okay?"

"No tu. Por favor Edward…Realmente quiero verte graduado. "

¿"esta bien ok? Ahora voy a vestirme! "dijo, molesto y comenzó a ponerse sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Buen chico tendré que quedarme esta noche, ok? Pero te veré mañana en la mañana. Y no te quedes despierto hasta la media noche me escuchaste?"Gritó ella mientras agarraba su abrigo.

"esta bien. Rodo los ojos, mientras se ponía la camisa.

"te quiero cariño!"

"esta ahí el desayuno?" dijo el caminando afuera con sus zapatos en la mano.

"No. Iré mañana a comprar el súper, está bien? ".

"Mierda. Adios madre".

"aquí te dejo dinero. Ve y cómprate unas donas o algo. Y Puedes ordenar pizza esta noche. Te quiero cariño. Dijo ella agarrando su cara y besando sus mejillas.

"Está bien, está bien. Déjame ir ya." Dijo, tirando de ella.

"te veré mañana por la mañana. Yo te llevó a la escuela, o algo." Fueron sus últimas palabras cuando finalmente entro al auto.

"mierda, Dios." él murmuró, mientras ponía el dinero en su bolsillo. "ya veo". Dijo mientras agarraba las llaves y cerraba la puerta.

El Bebé de Edward Cullen era su motocicleta. Tenía un especial cuidado con ella. Si tuviera que elegir entre su motocicleta y su propia vida…el elegiría la motocicleta.

"Buenos días". Dijo, mientras acariciaba suavemente su motocicleta. "dormiste bien?" preguntó, al sentarse, y ponía en marcha la moto. "Ah…hermosa." Dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba el ronroneó. Salió del garaje mientras se dirigía al infierno mejor conocido como 'escuela'.

Entro al estacionamiento, y se estaciono alado de una camioneta. "Parece otro regalo de cumpleaños malcriado". Dijo, extraer sus claves.

*()()*

Bella entro a la biblioteca con su botella de agua en la hora del almuerzo de ese dia. "Estúpidos." Dijo ella mientras se sentaba

"sabes que no están permitidas las bebidas aquí." Una voz profunda, dijo suavemente junto a ella. Ella saltó, del susto mientras salpicaba el suelo y mesa con el agua. "Y eso es exactamente el por qué."

"Jesús! ¿acaso tu vas por ahí causándole paros al corazón ala gente?"pregunto airadamente.

"usualmente no." Dijo el, al sentarse en la mesa. " soy Edward".

"y?", dijo ella mirando fijamente su mano extendida.

"sabias que, cuando una persona extiende su mano hacia ti...tu usualmente le dices tu nombre y le tomas la mano agitándola en forma de saludo." Le giño el ojo y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Soy consciente de ello". Dijo rodando sus ojos.

"entonces…Yo soy Edward Anthony cullen". Dijo extendiendo su mano otra vez. "agítala. No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa. Lo prometo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"no te voy a dar esa información. Llámame loca" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"bien… tu elijes". Resistió una vez más y puso su mano en sus pantalones. Bella miró con ojos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Ella exclamó, levantándose.

"Qué?" preguntó, fruncioendo las cejas.

"tu acabas de poner tu mano hacia debajo de los pantalones!" dijo señalando con su mano.

¿"si? " y que? miró hacia abajo viendo mano, después miro a la chica que estaba mirando con seguridad hacia sus pantalones. "Realmente me gustaría que dejaras de ver mis pantalones, por favor."

"Y lo que yo quiero realmente es que quites la mano de ahí!", gritó. Edward apretó sus labios y miro sus pantalones, después la miro a ella, y volvió a ver sus pantalones por última vez para después sacudir la cabeza.

"No. Creo que me voy quedar de esta manera. Gracias, aunque." Él sonrió con satisfacción..

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" ella gruño.

"No creo que yo-"

"escucha…voy a llamar a unos de esos hombres agradables que tienen trajes blancos para que vengan por ti ¿de acuerdo?" dijo dulcemente, mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil blanco que su madre le dio de su bolsillo frontal.

Edward se abalanzó y agarro el teléfono, cerrándolo. "HEY! Devuélvemelo! Fue un regalo de cumpleaños!"Gritó.

"No…no, no, y No" levantó su brazo en el aire y caminaba hacia atrás por cada paso que daba ella hacia él. Aun mantenimiento el teléfono fuera de su alcance.

"Tu…tu…imbécil!" ella siseó entre dientes.

"¡ Ah, ah, ah. Ese No es un agradable idioma para una mujer joven".

"me importa un carajo". Bella entrecerró los ojos y saltó por su teléfono.

"podrías calmarte?" Edward rió y puso el teléfono en su palma. "ahora… joven saltamontes…deberías-" Bella agarro su teléfono y lo guardo en sus pantalones. "Chill (no entendí eso=S), ¿verdad? Yo estaba bromeando." Dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la mesa.

"Te odio." Dijo simplemente mientras lo miraba.

"eso No es muy agradable". Comentó.

"me puedes dejar sola …por favor?" ella murmuró y mientras se sentaba en una mesa diferente.

"Vamos. ¿Cómo te llamas? Sólo dime, y te dejo en paz, te lo prometo." Preguntó, el mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa.

"Yo no voy a decirte mi nombre." Dijo, Bella, rodando los ojos.

"Bien. Supongo que lo tendré que adivinarlo. no?" Edward se aclaro garganta y se froto las manos. "vamos a ver…Suzy... ¿No? Está bien. Entonces…Anne…¿Annie? ¿Beth? ¿Ashley? ¿Misty? ¿Rebecca? ¿Rachel? Svetlana?"

¿"Svetlana? Realmente?"dijo levantando la ceja.

"Bueno. Tengo que pensar en todas las posibilidades, de acuerdo?", dijo, claramente exasperado.¿"Lil? ¿Mary? ¿Allison? ¿Alice? ¿Rosemary? ¿Marie? ¿Anna? Emily?"

"Arg. Maldición. Ahí está la campana. Pues bien, nos vemos más tarde." Bella se puso su bolso sobre su hombro y caminó hasta la puerta.

"voy a averiguar tu nombre, princesa!" el la llamo, riendo ligeramente.

"Por favor, sólo déjame en paz, ¿vale?" dijo, apoyándose contra la puerta.

"No es posible! Te veré mas tarde princesa!" Edward le guiño un ojo.

"aléjate de mí!" ella rodo los ojos y salió al pasillo. "Idiota". Ella susurró y caminó hacia su próxima clase: biología.

*()()*

"Tal y como se puede ver-Ah…El Sr. Cullen. Gracias por unirse finalmente a nosotros, joven. " El Sr. Banner sonrió hacia la puerta.

La Mandíbula de bella cayó sobre la mesa.

"Tienes que estar bromeando. Por favor me diga que no está en esta clase." Ella susurro en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

"Hola Mr. B". Edward dijo saludando al maestro.

"Si, hola ahora tome asiento, por favor."

"Hola princesa". Dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"no" ella gimió mientras ponía la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

"oye… ¿como te llamas?"- susurró, inclinándose al lado de su oído.

"no te digo." Dijo ella en un tono de voz bajo, con la cabeza aun en el escritorio.

"señorita swan y joven cullen.¿ hay algo que les gustaría compartir con la clase?" el Sr. Banner preguntó, dirigiéndose a la pareja.

-"si. Señor b… tengo una pregunta. ¿cómo se llama la señorita swan?"

"perdóneme. Señor cullen?" pregunto el Sr. Banner enarcando las cejas.

"esta mujer" señalo a bella como el lo dijo "¿Cuál es su nombre de pila, por favor?"

"umm… yo no"

"¿podrías parar ya?" bella le pregunto a Edward con los ojos abiertos.

"escucha princesa, yo solo quiero saber tu nombre. Y no voy a parar hasta saberlo, ok?" le contesto.

"su nombre es cerdito" dijo un joven en la parte posterior. Edward frunció el ceño, y miro hacia atrás para ver a Mike newton junto con sus idiotas amigos del fútbol.

"esta señorita… ella es mi princesa." Edward sonrió cuando Mike se quedo con la boca abierta.

"Edward… tu solías ser cool. Ahora estas con traseros gordos?"

"la acabo de conocer en el almuerzo, newton. Ahora. Princesa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre...por favor?"

"te eh dicho un millón de veces: no te estoy diciendo! Y yo no soy tu princesa, así que deja de llamarme asi!" bella le dijo entre dientes. Su rostro era de un tomate maduro por toda la atención.

"su nombre es isabella swan.¿ podemos volver a la lección ahora, jóvenes?" el señor banner interrumpió la conversación. Al igual que termino, la campanilla. "¿estas bromeando?"

"Lean el capitulo 4 para tarea esta noche!" dijo el maestro a sus alumnos que estaban saliendo por la puerta.

Bella lentamente empaco sus cosas en el bolso, moviéndose lentamente en espera a que Edward saliera primero.

"entonces…isabella" dijo Edward sonriéndole.

"no me hables" ella rodo los ojos. Y salió del salón de clases.

"vamos princesa! No me dejes solo"

"deja de llamarme princesa" ella gimió cuando el se puso a caminar a su lado.

"no va a pasar. Princesa" le dijo el poniendo mayor énfasis en la palabra princesa. Bella suspiro profundamente y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio.

"sabias, usualmente la princesa obtiene cualquier cosa que ella deseé." Ella le dijo a edward.

"pero yo no soy esa clase de personas" ella abrió la puesta del vestidor, y se volteó hacia el.

"escucha… tu relamente luces bonito y todo… pero podrías tal vez… no se? Dejarme en paz?" pregunto ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

*()()*

"hola!" una joven pequeña de pelo corto y color negro se acerco a bella mientras ella se abrochaba las agujetas de los tenis. La joven mayor salto y casi se cae de la banca. "yo soy Mary. Pero solo mis mejores amigos me pueden llamar Alice. Y tengo la sensación de que vas a ser uno de esos amigos. Me encanta el color de este sweater. No estoy segura sobre el estilo. Tal vez se trata de uno de cuello alto, podría funcionar." Mary Alice Brandon era una cosa hiperactiva, diminuta que exigía una constante atención.

"umm." Bella tarareaba, mirando sus zapatos con timidez. Déjame en paz! Susurro ella en su mente.

"de todos modos! Estoy segura que vamos a ser grandes amigas! Creo que somos vecinas… mm… no sé. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Quieres tener una fiesta de pijamas?"

Alice puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de bella y miro a su cara.

"tengo que ir" ella dijo con torpeza, terminando de amarrar sus tenis. "Gracias a dios" ella susurro una vez que escucho la campana.

"hey, princesa isabella!" Edward dijo alegremente una vez que vio el pelo largo de color castaño.

"mierda, mierda, mierda" bella gimió, caminando rápidamente por el pavimento. "¿acaso no te eh dicho que me dejes en paz?"

"hola ed!" dijo Alice alegremente acercándose a los dos. Bella rodo los ojos y golpeo el pie con impaciencia.

"hola Al. ¿Conoces a isabella?"

"¿su nombre es isabella? Me encanta ese nombre! Me gustaría tener ese nombre!" Alice hizo una pausa, mirando al cielo sin comprender.

"¿está bien?" bella pregunto.

"pensándolo bien! Yo tenía un perro cuando tenía siete era de color gris. Eso la asusto la miraba como si no creyera! En fin… su nombre era isabella"

Alice, dijo haciendo una mueca al recordar a su perro asustadizo.

"ese era el nombre de tu pequeño perro al?

"yo no lo nombre"

"¿Cómo no creer eso? "Edward dijo sarcásticamente. Alice miro a Edward.

"te voy a patear en las bolas" gruño ella.

"oh. Alice, si quieres tocar mi nueces, sólo tienes que pedirlo dulcemente." Edward le sonrió a ella. Mientras peleaban, bella poco a poco caminaba lejos de ellos. Cuando llego a una distancia lo suficiente entre ellos, casi corrió a su camioneta.

Que estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento.

Ella jadeaba en el asiento del conductor. "No… fue una buena idea…" ella dijo atreves de sus respiraciones. 

"entonces, ¿Cómo te fue en tu segundo día? No te saltaste el resto del día ¿verdad?" René le pregunto a su hija en el teléfono.

"no. Creo que la novedad de una chica gorda entre las clases ha desaparecido un poco. Quiero decir… algunos chicos aun me insultan. Pero ah sido bueno."

"muy bien cariño,… así que¿ has hecho nuevos amigos?"

Bella se quedo callada por un momento, y pensó en Edward cullen y en mary alice. "no hay nadie… incluso nadie se me ha acercado" ella contesto mientras se encogía de hombros.

"oh, bueno, hazte valer. Enfócate en ello y trata de pasar el rato" René sonrió ampliamente, tratando de transmitir su propis confianza en el teléfono.

Bella resoplo por eso. "mamá. ¿Te acuerdas como eran los niños de brutales en la escuela? Y tu nunca fuiste la chica gorda"

"aw. Lo sé cariño… pero… promete decirme si tu haces algo- oh filadelfia ahora solo visten con si gorra de beisbol. Me tengo que ir! Te amo bye!", le dijo su madre con apuro y colgó la comunicación.

"yo también te quiero mama" bella dijo haciendo una mueca en el teléfono mientras pensaba en su padrastro solo con su gorra de beisbol… la idea le hizo estremecerse violentamente.

Alargo su mano y agarro de su mesita su ejemplar maltratado de orgullo y prejuicio que su abuelo le había regalado por su 10° cumpleaños. Bella lo abrió en la portada y leyó la inscripción que le hizo su abuelo.

Belly-boo,

Te amare siempre, dulce pie( en ingles le dice sweetie- pie).sigue leyendo  
abrazos y beso de parte de tu gran abuelo.

Bella sonrió ampliamente recordando el día de su fiesta. Ella estaba con sus abuelos ese fin de semana, y su abuela la había llevado a comer. Entonces, después de la cena, su abuelo le había dado…esto. El era un bibliotecario, por lo que sabia todo sobre libros. Bella siempre había visto este libro en su librero, todo roto, con paginas arrancadas. Pero ella amaba lo viejo, ya que la acerco a su difunto abuelo.

Ella acababa con el segundo capítulo cuando oyó un golpe en la ventana. Ella miro hacia arriba, y abrió mucho los ojos.


	3. 3 its ok to touch your self

lamento la espera =S aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo y nadamas la autora de esta historia suba un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y actualizoo aquii vale ;)

Cap 3. .Its ok to touch your self.

Bella miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer. Alguien llamó a la ventana de nuevo con impaciencia. Débilmente, escuchó a alguien decir: "Vamos princesa! Que estoy colgando en una rama aquí!" Bella se levantó y abrió la ventana para encontrar a Edward colgado en el árbol fuera de su ventana con un brazo.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella gritó, y cogió su chaqueta.  
"muévete tantito". -gruñó, y saltó a la repisa. Bella dejó escapar un grito y saltó hacia atrás.  
"¿Qué diablos, haces?" dijo entre dientes. Edward comenzó a sacudirse en la ventana, luego se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos.  
"¿Está tu papá en la casa?" -preguntó inocentemente.  
"Él acaba de salir para el trabajo, ¿por qué?" dijo frenéticamente.  
"Está bien.". Él volvió a gruñir, y se levantó y entro bien en la habitación. Aterrizando sin hacer ruido, y se aclaró la garganta antes de que él se levantara y se sacudió con frialdad sus pantalones. "Oye princesa. ¿la puedo colgar?" Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó sobre una silla. Él caminó lentamente alrededor de la habitación, tocando libros, y pedazos de papel al azar.  
Bella lo miró, y vio un sujetador y la ropa interior en el suelo. Ella se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero Edward fue más rápido, y los recogió.  
"¿Por qué la princesa Isabella ... ¿qué tenemos aquí?" él sonrió, colgando el sujetador en un dedo. "Este es un atractivo sujetador, señorita." Él se rió entre dientes, mientras lo doblaba por la mitad. Y lo guardaba en su bolsillo, pero ella lo detuvo por el acaparamiento de la misma.  
"No te vas a llevar mi sostén." Bella dijo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho. El movía su mano lentamente para poder agarrarlo de nuevo. Pero Ella golpeó su mano, y lo guardo en su cajón. "Basta." Ella gruñó cuando se acercó al cajón. "Ahora... como lo he hecho antes: ¿por qué estás aquí?" Bella gruñó, golpeando con el pie.

"Sólo vino a visitarte." Edward dijo y se inclinó hacia abajo para obtener una mejor visión de sus libros. Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama y frunció los labios mientras él le tocaba sus cosas. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio la blusa y el pequeño short que traía puesto. Su cara se puso roja, y ella sacó un par de pantalones de pijama largos y una camiseta.  
"Um..." Bella lo vio oler un frasco de perfume que había en su escritorio. -Le espetó la vuelta y alzó las cejas. "Solo... como sea." Ella negó con la cabeza, y salió al baño a cambiarse. Cuando estaba ya lista con algo más cómodo entró a su habitación para encontrar a Edward descansando en su cama. "¿Qué ... diablos estás haciendo en mi cama?" -preguntó ella, poniendo su mano en la cadera.

"Es cómoda." Él simplemente dijo, y empezó a rebotar, mientras seguia acostado. Bella se le acercó, y le golpeó el brazo.  
"Fuera de mi cama por favor." Ella gimió.  
"¿Por qué golpeas a la gente? ¿Qué diablos? ¿no las princesas se supone que son -buenas e inocentes? Tu solo vas por ahí siendo una perra para todos." Dijo Edward mientras se sentaba.  
"¿Acabas de llamarme perra?" –preguntó bella , frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
"necesitas tomarte un calmante, princesa. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?" Edward se levantó, y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "¿Qué está pasando contigo?" -preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la silla de la computadora.  
"Yo estaba leyendo, ya punto de irme a dormir ... ¿por qué estás aquí?" dijo, claramente exasperada.  
"Mi mamá está en el trabajo, y no había nada en la TV" se giró en la silla.  
"¿Y qué? No había más porno? ¿Has" visto todo? " ella se sentó en su cama y se enderezó las piernas delante de ella.  
"No me gusta masturbarme mucho... lo he hecho muchas veces." Se encogió de hombros. Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon de la confusión.  
"Así que… tu eres de esos adolescentes que no quieren tener relaciones sexuales?" Bella dijo, los ojos muy abiertos.  
"No al sexo de estar con una persona sin importar. Yo no quiero que mi mano haga todo el trabajo, ¿sabes?" le dio unas palmaditas en la entrepierna de sus pantalones para hacer su comentario.  
"No creo jamás haber oído a un niño ... incluso una persona que quiera que lo mastuben". Ella dijo, sonriendo levemente. Edward se encogió de hombros.  
"Eh... después de saber, más o menos algo de mas." Bella sacudió la cabeza otra vez con incredulidad.  
"Eso aun es difícil de digerir en mi mente. No... Entiendo cómo no quieres que te toquen." Edward sonrió en esa declaración y se inclinó hacia ella.  
"No te tocas a ti misma princesa isabella?" las mejillas de Bella se volvió el color de los tomates, sus ojos se abrieron, y ella dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos. "¿Y bien?" Edward se levantó y se sentó en el borde de su cama. "Dime... esta bien si tu lo haces...-murmuró-, una sonrisa todavía adornando sus labios. Poco a poco, sus largos dedos le tocaron el pelo con suavidad. "¿Y tú?"  
"¡No!" Bella dijo en sus brazos cruzados. Edward se acostó y trató de mirar hacia ella.  
"Yo no creo eso", cantó. "Oye-me mira. Por favor?" dijo en voz baja. Bella lentamente levantó la vista, pero no lo miraba a los ojos, en vez de mirarlo vio el reloj en su mesilla de noche.  
"son como… las 10:00. ¿No deberías estar en casa?" -dijo con fastidio.  
"Acabo de llegar aquí. Y yo no te creo." Él dijo, levantando una ceja gruesa.  
"¿Y por qué diablos no? Yo no soy un pervertido de mierda! Yo no hago ese tipo de mierda!" ella lo miró.  
-pero tu dijiste que no conocias a alguien que no se tocara. Así que eso significa que tu te tocas para saber eso.-"  
"yo dije que yo no hacia ese tipo de cosas!" ella lo interrumpió. -Mira, estoy muy cansada ... ¿puedo irme a la cama? " -preguntó ella. Edward la miró y asintió con la cabeza.  
"buenas Noches". Abrió la ventana, y le devolvió la mirada antes de saltar a la rama. "Oye princesa?" le preguntó. Bella lo miró.  
"¿Qué quiere Edward?"  
"Me has llamado Edward." Él sonrió ampliamente.  
Bella le rodo los ojos. "¿Qué quieres?"  
"Creo que está bien que te toques." A Bella se le cayó la mandíbula, y su cara se puso roja de nuevo. Edward le guiñó un ojo y saltó afuera.  
"Él es un loco hijo de puta." Bella puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y suspiró. Ya bella con La cabeza en las almohadas, lo último que vio fue a Edward en la ducha... con la mano en su pene... gruñiendo 'princesa ... mi maldita princesa ... "

*()()*

"Papá! Mi coche no arranca!" Bella entró en la casa y se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta. El jefe miró a la puerta y lentamente se levantó de su silla.  
"¿Qué tiene de malo?" siguió afuera a Bella, y se metió en la cabina.  
"Traté de poner la llave ... pero"  
"Creo que el motor esta frito. Llamaré esta noche a Chuck y lo remolquen para que pueda solucionarlo." Charlie asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la llave.  
Bella se exasperó un poco, "no vas a ver por el cofre ni nada?" sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y las cejas se plantearon. "Eso es todo?"  
"Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa sería, Bella?" Charlie frunció el ceño. "¿Qué sabes tu sobre los coches?" Bella lo miró y agarro de nuevo las llaves.  
"Voy a la escuela ahora." Ella gruñó. Puso su mochila sobre los hombrosmientras sus pantalones se empezaban a mojar de abajo.  
"¿Quieres que te lleve?" le dijo el jefe cuando iba saliendo de la entrada.  
"No, gracias!" ella volvió a llamar, y se dirigió a pie hasta la escuela secundaria. En la mitad de allí, se pudo a pensar... Bella anoche había sido valiente.  
Ella había tratado de ir derecho a dormir después de que Edward se fuera... pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo justo antes de irse: '. Creo que está bien que te toques " Y luego le guiñó un ojo ... DIOS! El guiño!  
Bella se quedó mirando el suelo oscuro. "Bueno... puedo hacerlo, supongo ..." murmuró en la oscuridad. Sus manos bailaron hasta el pecho, a través de su estómago y la cintura de los pantalones de su pijama. los labios de Bella chocan entre sí. "podre?" se mordió el labio inferior. Un hoyo formado en su estómago. Ella estaba tan cerca de pasar por debajo de su ropa interior cuando ella se detuvo de nuevo.  
La muchacha se sentó, cabello en movimiento alrededor de su cara. "No puedo hacer esto!" -gritó a sí misma. El reloj marcaba las 23:30 Bella arrancó las sábanas de sus piernas, y se levantó. Agarró su toalla, un cambio de ropa interior, y entró en el cuarto de baño.  
En la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, pensó en Edward ... caminando en-ESPERA! Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella no quiere tener fantasías sexuales... sobre todo acerca de Edward Cullen. Sin embargo... él estaba muy sexy con su-Bella! ¡Basta! Ella se regañó. Ella negó con la cabeza, y parpadeó rápidamente.  
"Brad Pitt... aquí vengo..." cerró los ojos, y de repente estaba delgada, y mas hermosa que Angelina Jolie. En su fantasía, ella y Brad estaban en una cama de un hotel lujoso. "Mmm... Princesa Isabella...-dijo con voz áspera. Bella deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, mas tarde agrego un segundo dedo. Se bombeo con los dedos, apoyo su cabeza contra la pared de la ducha. Ella gritó cuando llegó a su orgasmo. Ella jadeó, sonriendo. sin embargo, empezó a temblar. Pronto empezó a sentir los ojos pesados. Minetras sentía el agua fría contra su piel.  
Apagó el agua, las piernas como gelatina. Nunca había hecho eso antes... pero le encantó. Bella salió de la ducha y se vio en el espejo.  
Su buen humor se agrió en cuestión de segundos. Ella hizo una mueca, y se pellizcó un rollo de grasa de alrededor de su estómago. Bella cayó en su cama aun envuelta en su toalla

*()()*

"¿A dónde vas?" Esme miró a su hijo entrar en el garaje. Hizo una pausa y miró a ella, señalando hacia la puerta.  
"agarro mi bicicleta?" levantó una ceja.  
"no tiene sentido –te llevo ala escuela." Ella sonrió ampliamente.  
Edward frunció las cejas juntas. "¿Y cómo diablos se supone que debo llegar a casa, mamá?" -le preguntó, sonriendo.  
"Voy a estar en casa todo el día." Esme sonrió de nuevo. Edward suspiró profundamente. "sube tu trasero al carro, hijo!" -gritó. Edward hizo una mueca juguetona.  
"Siempre me bombardeas con eso, señora! ¿Por qué de eso?" Edward le preguntó y se metió en el coche.  
"Lo hago porque Te amo, mi bebé!" dijo alegremente. Esme se acercó y le agarró la cara, besando sus mejillas.  
"Sí, sí." Él dijo, sonriendo levemente. "¿Vamos o qué?" -preguntó, inclinándose hacia el asiento de atrás.  
"Creo que quiero tratar en tu bicicleta, Edward." Esme dijo simplemente.  
"Eso no va a pasar... hey-ella se parece a la princesa ..." puso el asiento de atrás y abrió la ventana, sintiendo la lluvia caer en la cara. "Princesa!" llamó. La chica de la camisa color salmón se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Su rostro se redujo una vez que lo vio.  
¿Quién es ella? " Esme preguntó, tratando de mirar por la ventana de su hijo.  
"Ella es mi princesa." Él sonrió, y abrió la puerta mientras el coche seguía en movimiento.  
"Jesús, Edward! ¿Estás loco?" Esme le gritó y pisaba los frenos. Su hijo sólo se bajo y corrió hacia Bella.  
"Oye, quieres que te lleve?" –preguntó, mirando hacia el coche de su madre. Ella miró hacia atrás, y sonrió a Esme, que le sonreía ampliamente.  
"Creo que voy a caminar." Dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-Tonterías-que va a llover de un momento a otro. Y yo no quiero enfermes cariño. " dijo Esme que se había detenido junto a ellos. Bella miró al cielo cada vez más oscuro.  
"Vamos, no va a pasarte nada... ¿verdad?" Edward sonrió. Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.  
-Muy bien-¿por qué no? " se encogió de hombros.  
"Gracias ... mi señora ...", dijo con un malo acento británico, mientras le abría la puerta del lado del pasajero para ella.  
"Gracias ... supongo?" Bella dijo torpemente.  
"Soy esme la madre de Edward." Esme le sonrió ampliamente a Bella.  
"Soy Bella de Edward... hija del jefe swan." Se corrigió bella.  
"están listos?" Esme miró a Bella y hacia atrás donde Edward estaba sentado justo detrás de Bella.  
-Sí, creo que sí, gracias por el viaje. "  
"Oh, no es problema cariño! ¿Ves? Ya estamos aquí!" Esme se rió para sus adentros, y se detuvo el coche en frente de la escuela. "Voy a recogerlos a ustedes dos después de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?" llamó antes de que se fuera.  
"Bye mamá". Edward se inclinó hacia delante, y permitió a su madre para besarle la mejilla.  
"Fue un placer conocerte, Bella." Esme le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, y se marchó. Una vez que ella se había ido, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.  
-Muy bien, así que dejé que me trajeras… ahora déjame sola. "Ella gruñó y se dirigió a pie al aula. Ella puso la mano en la manija de la puerta y se detuvo, preparándose mentalmente para hacer frente a la multitud de estudiantes.  
"¿Estás bien?" Edward apareció a su lado y agarró la manija de la puerta de ella.  
"estoy bien". Ella murmuró para sus adentros. "Yo ya vuelvo-deje algo en mi coche." Ella se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo que iba al estacionamiento.  
"Pero tu llegaste con migo a la escuela..." Edward la miraba mientras ella paseaba por delante de los coches, y se apoyaba en la puerta.

*()()*

Bella no se molestó en ir por algo de beber. Tan pronto como su clase había terminado para el almuerzo, fue a la biblioteca. Entró lentamente, con los hombros tensos. Ella miró a su alrededor pero a Edward, no lo encontró en ninguna parte. "Gracias a Dios." Respiró cuando vio que estaba sola. Bella se sentó en una de las mesas, y puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio.  
"Los odio..." ella gimió, tratando de contener en sus lágrimas.  
Ella iba caminando por su almuerzo con los brazos sobre su pecho. su cara estaba totalmente compuesta y fresca. Hizo como si los apodos de "pequeña cerdito" "y "bola de grasa" "no le afectaban. Pero entonces, el idiota (era el sobre nombre que le había puesto a Mike Newton) y sus amigos habían decidido caminar alrededor de ella, resoplando.  
"Hey pequeña cerdito -¿por qué no me das un poco de esa basura en el maletero?" -preguntó, para llegar a su trasero. Ella retrocedió, pero terminó en los brazos de un hombre blanco con acné.  
"Ew! Ella es una gorda!" él la empujó, haciéndola terminar en los brazos de un hombre que estaba en casi todas sus clases: Tyler Crowley.  
"amo a las chicas gordas ... más colchón para empujar!" , bromeó, y con una mano, agarró su trasero, y con la otra le agarró del pelo. "Ven aquí, puta". Ella trató de apartarse, pero fue inútil. Él era fuerte y Bella era débil.  
"alto ..." ella gimió, con las lágrimas cayendo por fin de sus ojos.  
"Vamos a ir a buscar el almuerzo! Quiero un poco de pizza antes de que la pequeña cerdito se la vaya a comer todo!" un niño de segundo año se quejó, tocando su estómago.  
"Bien, bien ...", dijo Tyler con molestia. Él la miró, sonriendo. "te veo más tarde...-susurró pegándole los labios. Pero ella Se volvió a toda prisa, por lo que terminó siendo la oreja lo que termino besando. Se dispersaron, dejando a Bella sola, todavía temblando. Poco a poco, se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde pronto comenzó a llorar.

*()()*

"¿Por qué golpeo a Mike Newton y sus amigos, Sr. Cullen?" el director le pidió a Edward con severidad. Edward no le prestó no le presto atención, y se seco la sangre de la nariz mientras se veía por el espejo del baño.  
"Sentí como que." Sólo se encogió de hombros. El director suspiró de fastidio.  
"Bueno," se sentía como si 'no es una razón por golpear a un grupo de estudiantes. "  
"Estaban siendo pendejos, por eso". Se encogió de hombros una vez más.  
"Mike Newton está en el hospital por una fractura de mandíbula!" el director dijo con exasperación. Edward se rió, arrugando su nariz para arriba.  
-Ya lo sé-y la nariz de Crowley se rompio! " dijo alegremente, riendo como si estuviera viendo una comedia en los teatros.  
"Poner a alguien en el hospital es muy grave, Sr. Cullen!" dijo el director Hanson frunciendo las cejas de nuevo. "espero que sus padres lo saquen del hoyo! Y no caiga en el Correccional de Menores, una vez más. Por ahora, usted tiene que ir a detención cada 3 días durante 2 semanas."  
-Sí. Lo sé. " Edward rodó sus ojos.  
"Ahora ve a la clase!" el director Hanson le reprendió, y salió del cuarto de baño. Edward sonrió mientras él limpiaba su labio.  
Los vio acosándola. Y ni el infierno, nadie va a meterse con su princesa Bella. Le gustaba estar con ella, Así que una vez que estaban en la escuela, Edward voló por el derecho de golpear a Newton en la mandíbula. Y después de eso, encerrarlo en su locker, sólo para estar seguro de que no llamarían a Bella pequeña cerdito "más.  
"¿Por qué coño llamas a si a la princesa?" le dijo a Crowley, mientras le pegaba en la nariz. Dos estudiantes de primer año intentaron atacarlo. Edward levantó la ceja ante ellos. "¿Qué van a hacer?" le preguntó. Los muchachos se miraron con temor, y luego corrieron por el pasillo.

"AHHHH!" Eric Yorkie gritó y golpeó la nariz de Edward. El muchacho alto se tapó la nariz en sus manos, y sintió que la sangre goteando.  
"¡Fuera de mi camino maldito". Edward dijo con molestias, todavía con la nariz chorreando.  
"¿Por qué no me pegas Cullen?" Yorkie, dijo, tratando de parecer amenazante.  
"Saber por que Yorkie? Hay sangre en mis manos." Edward levantó las manos en alto, y le mostró a Eric las palmas de sus manos rojas. El niño con granos vio la sangre, con los ojos cruzados y cayó al suelo. "maricon. Ni siquiera puede oler un poco de sangre." Edward murmuró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño... y luego tuve el placer de hablar con la directora Hanson.  
Cuando el día escolar terminó, esperó a Bella fuera de los vestuarios. Sólo que nunca salió. "Alice!" llamó a la chica bajita, de pelo oscuro que iba caminando a su preciado Porsche amarillo. Ella se volvió y sonrió al ver el muchacho alto.  
" Hey! Edward ¿Qué sucede?"  
"¿Dónde está Bella?" -preguntó, jadeando un poco de tratar de ponerse al día con ella. Alice frunció el ceño.  
"Bueno, ella fue sin duda en el gimnasio hoy, jugamos bádminton, y ella estaba en mi equipo, y, ¡oh Dios mío, Edward En primer lugar, dejó caer la raqueta, y luego ella misma se golpeó en la cabeza, y yo estaba como:! Oh! ¿Estás bien? '.  
a continuación se perdió…  
"ALICE!" Edward gritó, haciendo que saltara de la impresion. Suavizó su tono un poco. "Yo no necesito saber que hicieron en el gimnasio ... todo lo que quería saber es dónde está."  
"No lo sé... Yo ni siquiera creo que ella se acercó a los vestuarios para cambiarse." Alice se encogió de hombros.  
"Muy bien... eso es un poco extraño Gracias. De todos modos Al". Edward sacudió la cabeza.  
"No hay problema!" llamó después de que saliera corriendo del gimnasio.

*()()*

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo de las duchas, todavía en ropa del gimnasio. El agua caía sobre ella mientras que estaba apoyada en la pared.  
De la nada, escuchó que alguien la llamaba. "Bella? Bella!" lentamente apretó el botón para cerrar el agua. "Bella, si estás desnuda, dime, porque no quiero verte desnuda!" Edward dijo. Ella frunció el ceño ante eso. "... Bueno, no es que no quiero verte desnuda, porque definitivamente me gustaría! Es sólo que no creo que quieras que te vea así a menos que si estés dispuesta a mostrarme el trasero... ¿tiene sentido? "Edward divagaba y sigue.  
Bella suspiró, sonrió, pero no obstante, de sus divagaciones. "Yo no estoy desnuda, Edward." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su casillero.  
"¿Por qué coño está mojada?" -preguntó él, corriendo hacia ella.  
"Yo"  
"Sé que dije que no quería ver a nadie desnuda a menos que estuviera listo, pero tienes que ponerte algo seco!" Edward dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
"Yo no tengo ninguna." Ella se encogió de hombros. Edward se dirigió a su taquilla y sacó sus pantalones de chándal.  
¿Dónde está tu camisa? " le preguntó. Ella sacó su camiseta gris que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Él asintió con la cabeza, y se volteo.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. Edward se movio de nuevo con la fluidez se quitó la camiseta verde. Se volvió hacia ella.  
"Hay que llevar ropa seca. Si el sujetador está húmedo, asegurate de quitártelo... y tu ropa interior, ok?"  
"No voy a hacer eso!" dijo entre dientes.  
"Bella esta haciendo frio afuera." Dijo simplemente, y puso su camisa en sus manos. Mientras Sus ojos ... podría haber vagado un poco.  
Sus ojos se encontraron-verde y marrón mirándose a los otros. De repente, Sus ojos empezaron a trazar su nariz y la mandíbula. Hasta el cuello y el pecho, que estaba un poco pálido, pero ella también lo era. El era perfecto ... no era demasiado músculoso, pero bastaba. Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron a sus vaqueros mientras veía lo bien dotado que estaba. Trató de imaginar qué es exactamente lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza en ese momento, pero no podía pensar.  
Los ojos verdes trazado cuerpo mojado de Bella. Él miró su cara lisa, pálida, labios rosados y calientes... los labios que beso en la foto más o menos. Su ropa se aferró a su cuerpo, especialmente en sus pechos, donde dos picos comenzaron a sobresalir de la tela mojada. Se imaginó haciendo cosas malas, cuando de pronto el tono de una llamada de teléfono apago el momento.

.Ambos saltó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el suelo. Se rieron con torpeza, y Bella entró a un cuarto de baño. Edward la vio alejarse, y puso su teléfono a la oreja. "¿Sí?"  
"¿Dónde están ustedes?" Esme dijo con severidad en el teléfono. "He estado esperando aquí durante diez minutos!"  
"Sí-um Nosotros... ahí vamos en unos segundos mamá. ok?" colgó el teléfono, y se apoyó en las taquillas.  
Bella, que acababa de cambiarse, suspiró profundamente, y se apoyó contra la puerta del baño.


	4. 4 my pants aren t comfortable

Para que no entremos en malentendidos Esta historia no me pertenece es totalmente de vampiregirl1654 ella solo me ha dado el permiso de traducir sus historias.

Y por lo consiguiente se disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero como dice ella lo bueno es que ah regresado para no dejarnos con la curiosidad de que paso con bella jeje en fin aquí les dejo este nuevo cap. Y espero que les guste

Cap 4. Mt pants aren´t comfortable

Bella estaba en la cama esa noche, mirando el techo oscuro. Ella tragó saliva y se estremeció antes se envolvió en la manta de forma más segura. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar a su reloj despertador. Los números rojos parpadeó: 11:34 PM

Cerró los ojos y una vez más, trató de conciliar el sueño. Pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Edward. En Su pecho, su mandíbula, su nariz, sus ojos.

Pero sobre todo en la gran erección bajo sus pantalones vaqueros.

Oh, sí. de todo lo que vio hoy, la erección bajo sus pantalones vaqueros fue por lejos la mejor parte. Bella se volcó sobre su lado y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, ella se curvo en posición fetal, pero se encontró que cada vez que lo hacia se sentia sin aliento. Por último, se dio por vencida y terminó envolviendo el edredón a su alrededor.

Oyó un golpecito en la ventana. Bella alzó la vista, pero lo único que veía era la oscuridad de la noche Otro toque hizo su estómago se contrajera..

"Edward?" dijo entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos. Bella echó la manta a un lado y se acercó a la ventana.

Cuando ella abrió, no había nadie. Ella sacó la cabeza para verlo tirado bajo de su árbol?

"HEY princesa!" dijo Edward alegremente desde el suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo?"

Edward miró a sus pies y, a continuación agarro un poco de seguridad en el cual miro a Bella. Y le sonrió, "Es donde normalmente la gente está de pie..." hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal, "me puedes abrir la puerta? Creo que habia algo tirado cuando subí por ese maldito árbol", dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz y se frotaba los muslos.

"No puedo", dijo Bella débilmente.

¿Y por qué no? "

"Mi padre sigue en la planta baja", miró por encima del hombro. "Él debe de saber que estas afuera ",

"Está durmiendo princesa, confía en mí." Edward le aseguró. "Voy a estar esperando", le dijo y enseguida se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Pero! Edward!" dijo, pegando mas su cuerpo por la ventana, pero ya estaba fuera de la vista y, probablemente, ya en el porche. Bella suspiró y cerró la ventana antes de que se pusiera una camiseta y los pantalones.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, él estaba allí, apoyado en el marco informal. Él sonrió ampliamente, y entró. Enseguida ambos subieron por las escaleras de puntitas, escuchando los ronquidos de Charlie. Porque bella sabía que si dejaba de roncar, Edward estaría en el hospital por heridas de bala.

"Te eché de menos, ya sabes," dijo Edward mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponia sobre la silla.

"Te vi hace ocho horas ", dijo bella mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Para mi es demasiado tiempo," dijo mientras que de una patada se quitaba las botas y se acostaba en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "necesitas una cama nueva, princesa", dijo mientras hacia una mueca y se movia para poder ajustar la cama y ponerse mas cómodo. Haciendo que rechinara la cama.

"Shh! ¡NO!" dijo Bella entre dientes y levantó las manos haciendo señas de que se callara. El se detuvo lentamente, y escuchó con ella. Charlie continuaba roncando. Sus hombros encogieron y ella lo miró: "eres todo un problema", dijo.

Edward le sonrió a Bella, y miró el espacio vacío (que realmente era muy pequeño) al lado de él y asintió con la cabeza. Ella permaneció de pie junto a su puerta, viéndolo confundida. Mientras el seguía sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, "acuéstate conmigo, maldita sea!" dijo en tono de broma, golpeando el borde de la cama con la mano.

Vacilante, Bella se volvió hacia la cerradura de la perilla de la puerta y la cerro y se arrastró hasta la cama. Esta chilló como protestando por el peso. Ella se acomodo bajo el edredón, Edward estaba encima de ella. Ella frunció el ceño y comenzó tirando de la manta. "solo ponte dentro de las cobijas es más fácil," le dijo ella a el.

Bella sintió los calcetines de Edward tocar sus pies. Su pecho estaba directamente frente a ella ahora, y cada vez que respiraba, podía olerlo.

de repente empezó a sentirse en el cuarto una tensión sexual. Edward tragó saliva y miró al techo oscuro. Puso sus brazos con torpeza sobre su pecho. Poco a poco, su brazo izquierdo en sí estaba en la cintura de Bella. Escucho que ella respiraba entrecortadamente, cuando colocó su mano sobre su espalda. Llevo Su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella con cautela. "tu mejilla es muy suave", murmuró, Edward mientras frotába el pulgar sobre el mismo.

"Gracias, supongo-dijo ella mientras reía bajo.

"No te importaría si me quito los pantalones vaqueros? Es realmente incómodo estar en la cama con los pantalones vaqueros", dijo Edward en un apuro.

"Adelante", pasó a Bella para que pudiera quitarse los pantalones. Ella lo miró, y luego tomó su decisión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Edward preguntó, cuando se estaba acomodando de nuevo. Mientras bella se sentaba y ponía sus manos en la parte inferior de su camisa Ella se detuvo, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Él tragó saliva audiblemente cuando vio que no llevaba nada debajo de su camiseta.

"Es muy incómodo estar en la cama con una camisa", dijo, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo. Ella tenía sentía frío, pero por dentro era presa del pánico, mientras en su mente se decía que Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no le de asco... por favor que se de cuenta que estoy coqueteando con él. Realmente estaré coqueteando con él? O solo estoy pareciendo fácil? ¿O que quiero algo más? ¿Qué pasa si no quiere lo mismo que yo quiero? Nunca debí de haberme quitado la maldita camisa.

"Ah... bueno... yo también", dijo Edward mientras se quitaba su camisa negra y la miraba.

"Mis pantalones no son cómodos", dijo bella mientras también se quitaba sus pantalones y los arrojaba al suelo.

Edward estaba duro como una roca, y la ropa interior de Bella estaba húmeda. Ambos estaban en silencio, uno frente al otro. Ahora, ¿quién tomaría la iniciativa para estar completamente desnudos por primera vez? "Yo duermo desnuda", dijo bella sorpresivamente tomando la iniciativa. Ella apartó su ropa interior y la empujo hasta el final de la cama.

"Yo también", dijo Edward quitándose sus bóxers pasando saliva audiblemente. "Ahora que princesa?" dijo en voz baja.

"Tenía la esperanza de que tu supieras ", dijo bella mientras se encogía de hombros.

Edward puso una mano en la cintura de Bella. Ella se estremeció ante su contacto. Su otra mano se fue a su pelo, cuando se enredó los dedos en el pelo largo y castaño de ella. Sus labios se encontraron besándose a la ligera. Bella cerró sus ojos, mientras besaba con más fuerza los labios de Edward. Él gimió cuando su lengua trazó los labios de ella, mientras pedía que le dejara meter su lengua, lo cual ella abrió gustosamente empezando una batalla con sus lenguas. Ella dejó escapar un grito de frustración cuando la estaba perdiendo. Edward sonrió, sin embargo, apretó con más fuerza su cintura.

Bella corto el beso haciéndose atrás, respirando con dificultad. Mientras Edward comenzaba a dar besos cortos a su clavícula. "princesa?" dijo vacilante, poniendo su boca por sobre su pecho.

"Por favor..." jadeó, "Por favor, Edward" dijo bella con la voz entrecortada.

Sus besos se hicieron más largos, su lengua sobre su piel. Y su gemido salió desde el fondo de su garganta y le besó suavemente su pecho. Para después posar sus labios alrededor de su pezón, haciendo círculos con su lengua. Bella dejó escapar un grito suave y le agarró del pelo con fuerza. Edward dejó escapar un grito suave mientras se cambiaba a su otro pezón. "Bella", le susurró a su pecho. El movió su cabeza hacia abajo mientras dejaba salir un jadeó.

Ella sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de el."Hey Edward?" dijo en la oscuridad. Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

"¿Qué, princesa?" -preguntó, acercando su rostro a su cuerpo.

"hazme el amor", dijo simplemente.

Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a Bella, "Disculpa, princesa. Creo que mi oído esta mal, ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?"

"tu oído está muy bien. Quiero que tú y yo tengamos relaciones", se encogió de hombros.

"hacer algo sucio?"

"Sí,"

"intimar?"

-Sí, Edward, "

"Mi pene erecto en tu vagina húmeda?"

"Oh, por amor a Cristo, Edward! ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?" Bella dijo, en un tono de voz claramente irritada.

"Princesa Isabella, creo que tenemos que hacerlo bien", Edward se detuvo por lo que ahora estaban frente a frente. Él unió sus labios a los de ella, "¿podrás aguantar mi polla de acero?"

"Edward", gruñó Bella.

"Hablando en serio, ¿me podras aguantar?" Edward le dijo al oído. Bella le puso la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró de él hacia arriba.

"Estoy segura de que puedo manejarlo", dijo ella juntando de nuevo sus labios. Edward la besó, pero al mismo tiempo, le frotó los pezones con el pulgar. Sus lenguas se envolvieron alrededor de la otra, haciéndolos gemir ambos del placer que sentían. Mientras bella movia sus caderas ansiosamente buscando el miembro duro de Edward, pero se decepcionó cuando no lo sentia. "¿Dónde está?" jadeó mientras bajaba su mano entre ellos en busca de su polla.

"Cálmate, que está ahí, confía en mí," dijo edward mientras que con su mano lo ponía en su entrada y lo metia hasta el fondo de bella. Mientras ella tenía cerrados sus ojos apretándolos ante la sensación haciéndola gemir con fuerza. El entro lentamente y esperando para que ella se pudiera acostumbrarse a él. Ella se soprendio que el aun no llegaba a su barrera ella iba a comenzar a hablar al ver que no se movia el cuando de repente lo escucho "Joder, Bella", la besó varias veces la mejilla.

"continua", le susurró una vez que se ajustó a el, y empezando a mover sus caderas.

Edward comenzó a empujar dentro de ella. Ella se agarró a sus hombros y abrió las piernas hasta donde podía. Cada vez que el entraba en ella, bella gemía y empujaba sus caderas a modo de que no se apartara de ella. Bella sentía mariposas en el estómago, y también en sus dedos. Tanto que comenzó a enterrarle sus uñas en los hombros de Edward.

Ella explotó. Lo sintió como si fueran fuegos artificiales, niños riendo, galletas de chocolate recién hechas. Todo eso y más era como se sentía Bella, literalmente, sentía como si estuviera volando por el cielo.

y todo fue tan rápido para ella que aun jadeaba mientras Edward llegaba a su propio orgasmo. "Eso es mucho mejor que cuando lo hice yo," dijo bella con un poco de sueño.

Edward se rió perezosamente. "Así que te masturbabas, princesa?" Edward sonrió, "Pensé que tu no hacías ese tipo de cosas",

-Sí, bueno, tampoco tengo relaciones sexuales con tarados como tú ", dijo mientras le empujaba el hombro.

"Hey tú fuiste la que sugirió esto. A si es que no me culpes a mí." Dijo Edward mientras la miraba con severidad.

"Gracias Edward," ella sonrió mientras lo acercaba mas a ella.

"¿Por qué me agradeces princesa. Yo no soy más que su humilde servidor," dijo el mientras sonreía. Y bella lo besaba suavemente.

Las siguientes palabras fueron pronunciadas con muchas dudas por parte de Bella, pero aun a si se las dijo "Tú me haces sentir bonita, Edward.


End file.
